forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Elf
Archive 1 (beginning - 06 Oct 2007) Grey Elves I'm new to this, so I'm hoping that I'm posting this in the right place. Does anyone know if Grey Elves exist in the Forgotten Realms campaign setting? If so, where can they be found? :Grey elves are from Tolkiens setting in Lord of the Rings, see Wikipedia:Sindar - but pretty much the Moon elves would be the Forgotten Realms equivelant. Zerak talk 19:04, 21 February 2007 (UTC) did you now elfs can do enything a toll Added template I've added a template to easily reach the elven subraces, and revamped the list of subraces near the bottom of the article. Comments welcome! Fw190a8 04:04, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :Looks real good Focke! My only suggestion would be to move it to the "Subraces" subsection (try saying that five times fast). I especially like the use of the sidebar, it mixes thigns up as most of the templates are at the bottom of articles. Johnnyriot999 17:42, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::Please go right ahead and recategorize. You're a lot more familiar with them than I, definitely! Fw190a8 10:39, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :::Oh no no, I just meant to move the template within the article itself. I changed it so you can see what I mean. It looks a bit awkward now but when the article is referenced I think it'll look better and a bit more filled out. Johnnyriot999 15:11, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Eladrin and Drow are also Elves I've modified the "otheruses" template at the top since both drow and eladrin are also consider to be part of the greater "elf" race. 00:48, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Sugested Move Should we rename this page Tel'Quessir and make a note at the top of Elf, Drow and Eladrin Hurtzbad 00:55, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Star Elves What's about Star Elves? At least they existed in Realmspace (maybe are still roaming around there) and some of them found their way to Evermeet helping them to create flying ships and fighting back dragons of a dracorage (described in E.Cunninghams Evermeet) Historicus 15:59, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm not quite sure what you mean. We have an article on them, but they're eladrin, not elves. Niirfa-sa 17:44, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Maybe they should be included into the article as a part "Eladin". Never got the idea to look into that ela article for them, because they are still called elves. Therefore I assume that many people will take a look into this article, searching for informations about elves and their subraces. A Moon elf is an elf, because they are called elf, a Star elf is an elf, because they are called elf. Eladin seems to be only another "new" subrace, for whatever that is worth. It's Ok to give them their own article, but since the old name is still in use and most sources still use it, people will refer to them as what they actually are called. Historicus 18:58, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::Consensus awhile ago, as this thread shows, resulted in the creation of the Tel-quessir article. According to 4e, elves and eladrin are different races. Eladrin are not a subrace. Nor are drow. They're entirely different races. Yes, it's a retcon. But look at it this way - sun elves and moon elves (as well as star elves) were always very different crunch-wise and fluff-wise from wood elves and wild elves. Niirfa-sa 19:56, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Dusk elves? In Ravenloft and the Curse of Strahd adventure, there is mention of another sub-race of elves, the almost extinct Dusk elves. They're described as having "dark skin and hair, but otherwise similar to wood elves". I don't know of any mention of dusk elves in the Realms, but given the small but existing connection in the adventure (especially after its ending, when creatures are free to move out of Barovia), should they be listed in the sub-races, even if just for completeness' sake? -- Sirwhiteout (talk) 23:55, September 22, 2016 (UTC) :I'd say no. We should only have articles and links to things that have a presence in the Realms. Some time ago, we worked to get rid of red links to non-Realms content, to cut down on the unrelated pages. Although there are some crossovers between Ravenloft and the Realms, so some Ravenloft lore is valid for the wiki, these dusk elves don't seem to be one. :Thanks for all your 5e updates! — BadCatMan (talk) 11:12, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Past Tense Does this article really need to be written in the past tense? Since elves are still in the Realms, wouldn't it make sense that it be written in the present tense? Johnnyriot999 (talk) 16:55, January 7, 2018 (UTC) :Elves are not "still in the Realms" if the entire universe of the Realms is in the past, which is how we treat it on this wiki, just like any good author writes a novel in the past tense. It is called narrative voice. ~ Lhynard (talk) 17:02, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Future Development A note for future development, this article obviously mostly presents the 4th-edition version of elves, mingled with some earlier lore. It will need a fairer treatment and the whole eladrin thing cleared up. — BadCatMan (talk) 11:05, February 12, 2018 (UTC)